At present, in a flat panel display, for fabricating a built-in polarizer, a dichroic dye is usually used as a main component of the polarizer, and applied inside a liquid crystal cell by spin-coating, so as to form the built-in polarizer. Due to limitations of the material, a polarizer formed in this way has only a polarization degree of 80%, which is far from the polarization degree of 99.99% as required by a display panel. Therefore, it cannot be applied in an actual product.
As an alternative formation approach, the built-in polarizer can also be formed by nano-imprinting. However, the nano-imprinting procedure has a lower yield rate and involves more complicated processes. This results in a higher fabricating cost and greater development difficulty. Besides, during the nano-imprinting procedure, the product yield rate drops rapidly as the resolution rises.
Besides, as a further option, it is proposed that the metal grating can also be manufactured by Talbot deep UV exposure. However, such a manufacturing method involves quite complicated steps.